<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossings by dralexreid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051379">Crossings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid'>dralexreid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr Piper Bishop [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr Spencer Reid/Dr Piper Bishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr Piper Bishop [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper was baffled. She kept glancing between files. On one hand, she could join the rest of the team with the stalker case in Maryland. On the other, a woman named Audrey was charged with the murder of her husband whom she claimed abused her. Suddenly, there <em>was</em> no choice. She looked up at Hotch and smiled sadly. “I’ll get my stuff.”</p><p>As Spencer got ready to go into the conference room, he noticed Piper packing her go-bag. “You’re not coming with us?”</p><p>“There’s a possible abuse case in Boston. I’m gonna go with mom and dad.” Spencer nodded meekly, his mouth drawn in a line. </p><p>“Be safe.”</p><p>“So just to be clear,” Piper paced in their assigned room at Boston, tossing a mandarin between her hands, “Audrey Henson killed her husband of 20 years while he was sleeping. She confessed while sitting next to the body at the crime scene and repeated her confession at the lockup.”</p><p>“She’s not denying it.”</p><p>“Okay, and her lawyer is building a case around battered wife syndrome?”</p><p>“Yep.” Piper nodded.</p><p>“There’s never been a domestic violence report filed from that home and not a single medical record documenting injury. Not one witness who can say they ever saw or even suspected abuse. Am I with you so far?”</p><p>“Toe for toe. Theories?”</p><p>“Well, there’s no reason to believe physical abuse right? That doesn’t mean there was no abuse at all.” She sighed as Hotch and Rossi just blinked at her. “Abuse can be more than physical. And often it’s the ones you never expect.” Clearing her throat, she continued. “Other than physical, abuse can be verbal, psychological, emotional, financial, sexual, harassment and stalking, spiritual or religious, reproductive, image-based abuse. Directly from the Handbook for Domestic Violence.”</p><p>“So what are you trying to say?” Piper took the seat opposite Hotch and Rossi and clasped her fingers.</p><p>“If she’s going through battered wife syndrome, it’s more likely some form of psychological and emotional abuse, but…”</p><p>“Spit it out,” Rossi ordered, exasperated.</p><p>“They’re the hardest to prove and easy to tear apart in a court of law.” Hotch began pacing and Piper stared at her mandarin. “She won’t have any financial records, no access to insurance, bank accounts or inheritance. She probably doesn’t have many friends and her kids…” She struggled to keep her voice steady. “Depending on their emotional maturity, they either don’t care at all, or they’re doing everything they can to get her out.” Hotch kept pacing and Rossi noticed how the young doctor maintained eye contact with her mandarin.</p><p>“We’ll get Garcia to track any record she may have. Once we get the story straight, we’ll go in. Piper, stay out here and note her behaviour while we’re talking to her,” Hotch planned. Piper kept staring at the mandarin. Her phone buzzed and she excused herself.</p><p>“Hey, how’s your case going?”</p><p>“<em>Typical single stalker case but I dunno. Some elements are weird. He never shows his face so he’s probably hiding his identity or self-image issues. How bout you? Everything okay?”</em></p><p>“No. Jeez, Spence, I’m trying to be professional but…”</p><p>
  <em>“No, I get it. Your mom.”</em>
</p><p>“I’m just afraid they’re gonna find out. Pretty sure Rossi’s already got a clue.”</p><p>
  <em>“Look, you have to protect this woman. You know emotional abuse cases the best out of all of us. What’s your gut say?”</em>
</p><p>“You sound like Derek.”</p><p><em>“Take that back. You take that back right now.”</em> Piper smiled.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>
  <em>“For what?”</em>
</p><p>“Being you. Knowing exactly when to call. Exactly what to say.”</p><p>
  <em>“I guess cheering you up comes naturally to me.”</em>
</p><p>“Dr Reid, did you just make another joke? You’ve been spending too much time with us.”</p><p>
  <em>“No-one else I’d rather spend time with. You gonna be okay?”</em>
</p><p>“Me? I’m the king of okay. Well, queen really.”</p><p><em>“That’s a rubbish title.”</em> Piper laughed. <em>“Be safe.”</em></p><p>“You too.” She flipped her cell shut, slipping it in her pocket, smiling. She turned right, shook her head, then turned left into their workspace.</p><p>“Good, you’re back. Garcia has news,” Rossi updated her, noting her newly cheerful mood.</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no driver’s license, no passport, no bank account. It’s not even jointly held. Her name’s not on their plastic, their checks, their mortgage, their car titles. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Aside from a birth certificate and a marriage license, there’s no actual record that Audrey Henson even exists.”</em>
</p><p>“How many years in the current home?” </p><p>
  <em>“It looks like they’ve lived in that house their whole married life”.</em>
</p><p>And we’re certain there are no medical records that point to a history of abuse?” </p><p>
  <em>“Actually, sir, there’s no medical record at all beyond the birth of their second child Nathan.” </em>
</p><p>“What about life insurance? Any assets? Any financial motive for Audrey to kill her husband.” </p><p>
  <em>“No. I mean, there’s insurance, but Mrs Henson isn’t the beneficiary of any of the policies.” </em>
</p><p>“She’s not?”</p><p><em>“Sarah, their 19-year-old daughter, is.” </em>Piper scoffed.</p><p>“No wonder the kids don’t care. She murdered their golden goose.”</p><p>“<em>That is a very dark but accurate metaphor. Every asset is in the name of everyone except Audrey.”</em></p><p>“Thanks, Garcia.” Hotch cut the line. “We’ll talk to Sarah first.” Piper nodded, grabbing her blazer.</p><p>^-^</p><p>4 people sat in a large room. Nathan Henson sat, arms crossed on the plush leather sofa. Rossi leaned against a cabinet while Sarah paced opposite him. Hotch sat with perfect posture in the leather seat as Piper stood behind him near the door. “Is that what my mother said, that he hit her?” Sarah scoffed.</p><p>“We haven’t spoken to your mother yet, but we understand it’s being suggested by her attorney,” Hotch explained. </p><p>“Unbelievable. She’s actually blaming him?” </p><p>“So you don’t believe she was abused?” Piper asked as calmly as she could.</p><p>“If anyone was abused, it was my father– what he had to put up with being married to her. She was a lousy cook. She couldn’t do the laundry right. The house was always filthy. Hell, she couldn’t even grocery shop without some kind of supervision.” Something fired up within Piper. But she held her tongue.</p><p>“Supervision?” Hotch took over.</p><p>“She’d get all the wrong things. Wrong brands, too much or too little of something. And my father was always patient with her. Always. She’s just… she isn’t… She’s not bright,” Nathan explained. </p><p>“You mean she’s mentally challenged?” </p><p>“No, I mean she’s stupid.” </p><p>“This is your mother we’re talking about here,” Rossi said, furrowing his eyebrows. </p><p>“No, we’re talking about a woman who killed the only real parent we’ve ever had. Our father was kind and gentle and loving. He always had time for us. Always. He was at every game, every school event, everything important.” </p><p>“And what about your mother?” </p><p>“She never went to anything. Not once in my whole life. I guess she just couldn’t be bothered.”</p><p>“So if your father didn’t abuse your mother,” Piper asked, “why did she kill him?” </p><p>“Probably just to take him away from us. She was jealous that he loved us more than her.” </p><p>“Why would she think that?” </p><p>“Because he said so all the time.” Piper excused herself politely and dialled the first number that popped in her head.</p><p>“<em>Hey, Pipes. How’s your case going?”</em></p><p>“Every sign’s pointing to what I was afraid of.”</p><p>“<em>You talk to the kids?”</em></p><p>“Yeah. They’re acting exactly like… Exactly like Lucy did. They hate her, Spence.”</p><p>“<em>Have you talked to the mother yet?”</em></p><p>“No, not yet. We wanna go in knowing as much as possible. I just…I need to clear my head.”</p><p>“<em>Well, go over the facts. Just keep talking.”</em></p><p>“This woman has nothing to her name. If her birth and marriage certificate were lost, she wouldn’t exist. The kids say she’s stupid..” Piper’s voice broke. “They say she couldn’t do anything without supervision. Spence, I don’t think I can do this.”</p><p>
  <em>“I know, Pipes, but you’re the only one who can. Keep going.”<br/></em>
</p><p>“The father always told her he loved the kids more than her, he was always patient with her, she couldn’t cook or do the laundry…” She trailed off.</p><p>
  <em>“Piper, talk to me.”<br/></em>
</p><p>“She was invisible. God, Spence, you’re the best. Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>“Still haven’t done anything, but I’ll take it.”<br/></em>
</p><p>“Be safe.”</p><p><em>“You too.” </em>Piper turned off her cell and turned to see the two kids walk out. She smiled politely, then walked in. </p><p>“He made her invisible. Think about it. There’s nothing she inherits, no financial motive, her kids think she’s a failure because she can’t cook or do the laundry, always needed supervision, no-one wanted her around. They made her invisible.”</p><p>“We still have to actually talk to her,” Hotch reminded her softly and she just nodded. “Let’s visit the house first, though.”</p><p>^-^</p><p>Inside the bedroom, Hotch examined the family portrait. “Seems like a perfect family.” He handed the photo frame to Piper. “What do you see?”</p><p>“Audrey’s standing further away. Father has both hands on the kids’ shoulders, suggests they’re closer to him than her. She’s the only one who isn’t smiling. Wearing all white and a pearl necklace. Suggests purity, innocence, wholeness and completion but can also seem stark, cold, and isolated… I dunno, maybe I’m reading too much into it.” She said as she gazed forlornly at the picture. </p><p>“Two mattresses. Not very intimate.” Rossi noted. </p><p>“And for a lousy mother, the room’s kept pristine,” Piper scoffed. Rossi agreed, pointing to the perfectly kept hangers and shoe stand. They walked back outside into the centre of the room. </p><p>“Something’s missing…” Hotch noted. Rossi looked up from the bloody mattress back to Hotch and Piper.</p><p>“The rest of the blood.”</p><p>“Someone cleaned up,” Piper said scornfully and she walked out. </p><p>^-^</p><p>Back in their large workspace, Piper walked in, gleefully holding up their lunch. “Rossi, your pesto pasta with chicken and tomato. Hotch, your kung pao chicken. What’d I miss?”</p><p>“JJ just updated me about their stalker case, they’ve given them a profile, should be wrapped up soon.” Hotch held the photo of the Henson family gently. “You know, sometimes you can’t see it but… they look pretty happy.”</p><p>“All families have issues Hotch,” Piper remarked as she sat down. “Everyone wants to pretend they don’t, but sometimes it’s instability, addiction, rebellion. There’s always something.”</p><p>“Well, that’s comforting. Besides, happiness is easy to fake when you only have a split second. You should see how many happy-looking photos I have of me with my exes.”</p><p>“Yeah, how many times were you married? 6?” Piper joked.</p><p>“It’s like the number doubles every time. I only got married 3 times.”</p><p>“Were you ever happy in any of your marriages?” Hotch asked as Piper left to answer her phone.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. If I was, I can’t remember. I’m not sure if me and the idea of being married is a good mix.”</p><p>“You kept trying.” </p><p>“Well, I didn’t have any kids.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well, I mean I might have tried harder if there were children involved.” </p><p>“I tried.” </p><p>“Hotch–” </p><p>“I gave absolutely everything to… Haley and Jack and my job.” </p><p>“So something had to give.”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re right. But it doesn’t mean that I am any less committed… Or try any less hard for my son.” </p><p>“Hey, Hotch, what the hell do I know? The only people I’ve ever made happy were divorce lawyers.” </p><p>“Well, we’ve got 4 failed marriages between us. We’re experts at something. Where does it all go wrong? </p><p>“Everybody has a breaking point. Your wife reached hers.”</p><p>^-^</p><p>“Drew. Hi,” Piper spoke softly into the phone.</p><p>“<em>Hey, you free?”</em> </p><p>“Well, both my bosses are talking about their failed marriages so… Yeah, I’m free for a few minutes. How are you?”</p><p>“<em>Good. Missing you. You coming to visit anytime soon?”</em> </p><p>“I dunno. I’m in Boston right now. Working a battered wife case.”</p><p>“<em>Jeez, I hate those cases. Domestic disputes are the worst, right?”</em> She heard him laugh derisively on the other end.</p><p>“Well, they’re messy, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“<em>I remember my last domestic dispute case. This guy claimed his wife was being abusive. Here’s the kicker; not a single scratch, cut or bruise. He claimed it was emotional abuse, like cut the crap. You know what I mean?”</em></p><p>“What happened to him?”</p><p>“<em>Nothing. There wasn’t any evidence of abuse and I figured the guy just wanted a divorce, so I left it.”</em></p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“<em>Hey, have you given any thought what we talked about yesterday?”</em> </p><p>“What, moving to Florida? I–I don’t know, Drew, I have a life here, friends, a job–”</p><p>“<em>That you didn’t even apply for. I mean, weren’t you just some history teacher? You caught a break, Pipes. Don’t fool yourself. C’mon, you really wanna keep flying around from DC to Boston to Michigan to wherever else a case pops up? Or do you wanna be with me?” </em></p><p>“I– Give me some time, I’ll–I’ll figure it out. Wait, Drew, wh–what if you come to DC?”</p><p>“<em>And what? Play house while you travel state-to-state? That’s so stupid. C’mon Pipes, you’re smarter than that.”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Listen, I gotta go. I’ll call you later.”</p><p>“<em>Sure thing, sweetheart. Bye.” </em>She heard the dial tone and slipped the cell back in her pocket, tapping her heel to the ground, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Once she was ready, she turned on her heel and went back in.</p><p>^-^</p><p>9 am. Piper read through the files one last time while picking at a warm chocolate chip muffin wearing her favourite cardigan. Hotch glanced at her ever so often, mostly because that cardigan wasn’t a good sign. He remembered the last time she’d worn it during a case was Reid’s abduction when she’d needed comfort. She smiled at Rossi who’d gone out to get them fresh cups of coffee. When their makeshift breakfast was finished, Hotch wiped his mouth with a napkin and announced for them to start interviewing Audrey Henson.</p><p>“You understand why you’re here, Mrs Henson?” Hotch asked gently as Rossi pulled up a seat next to her and Piper remained standing like a watchdog next to the door, listening intently.</p><p>“I killed my husband.” </p><p>“And you’re aware that you don’t have to talk to us?” </p><p>“What else is there to say? I shot him.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“It’s what I had to do.” </p><p>“Had to?” </p><p>“It sounds… terrible.” </p><p>“Did Philip ever hit you?” </p><p>“Hit me?”</p><p>“Was he abusive?” </p><p>“No. Never. Not even when I probably des–no, he was very patient with me.” </p><p>“Why did he need to be patient?” </p><p>“Well, are you kidding? Look at me. After Nathan was born, I completely let myself go. I’m fat, I’m a terrible housekeeper, I’m a terrible cook. No, believe me, I needed a husband with a lot of patience. </p><p>“Audrey, Nathan tells us that you never attended any of his sports or school functions," Rossi took over, "that you were never there, not even once.” </p><p>“He’s probably right.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you?” </p><p>“Well, I was doing such a terrible job at home, I didn’t want to embarrass my kids out in public, too.” Rossi met Piper’s eyes which were starting to blink more than normal, her nose twinging pink. She just nodded at him. Pulling the sleeves of her grey cardigan, she left the room and glared at the ceiling. The district attorney walked up to her.</p><p>“So, what’s the verdict doc?” Piper steeled herself.</p><p>“Audrey Henson was never physically hit by her husband.”</p><p>“I knew it.”</p><p>“And yet,” Piper steamrolled ahead. “She has been profoundly abused by him.”</p><p>“But you just said–”</p><p>“That’s the problem you have. She has been psychologically tormented just like prisoners-of-war, Patty Hearst, Elizabeth Smart, they all say the same thing. They had no place else to go. He had complete control over her. He cut off all her contact with the outside world.”</p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p>“We’re not,” Hotch interrupted from behind Piper. “Come on in. There’s one last thing we still have to ask. Might pique your interest.”</p><p>Inside the room, Hotch asked her one last thing. “We’d like for you to take us through the killing step by step, as well as you can remember.” </p><p>“I had just– I was finishing up the laundry, and, uh, I was hanging up my husband’s shirts in the closet. I looked over and I saw him on the bed, and I knew it had to be then, that that was my only chance. And so, I decided I had to kill him. I picked up the gun… And I shot him. I shot my husband.” </p><p>“And then you… Sat there and waited for someone to come home?” </p><p>“Oh, no, no, no, no. I had to clean up.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Well, there was blood everywhere.” </p><p>“And did you clean up to hide what you had done?” </p><p>“No. No, I was going to tell Sarah what I had done when she got home. I wasn’t hiding anything.” </p><p>“But then why clean all the blood up?” </p><p>“Because the police were going to be coming over. Philip would have been furious if I allowed all those strangers into the house with a mess like that.” Piper sat down beside her and held her hands as Hotch, Rossi and the D.A. left the room.</p><p>“Can I say something?” Piper asked her as she looked back with doleful eyes. “You remind me of someone.”</p><p>“Really?” Piper nodded, humming.</p><p>“She was wonderful and kind and I took her for granted. I’d like you to know, I think of you as the same.” As the officer came to take her away, Audrey asked her who it was.</p><p>“Her name was Aubrey. Aubrey Bishop.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>